The size of integrated circuit (IC) packages continues to decrease even as the complexity and level of circuit integration in the IC packages continue to increase. This is particularly true in the case of system-on-a-chip (SOC) devices, in which most, if not all, of an electronic appliance is integrated onto a single integrated circuit die. Thus, relatively complex devices, such as cell phones, network interface cards (NICs), communication buses, and the like, are now being implemented as a single integrated circuit or perhaps only several integrated circuits.
Many integrated circuit (IC) devices do not encapsulate the entire IC chip in a protective package. For example, an IC sensor chip used in a fingerprint reader is a Touch-chip™ device (produced by STMicroelectronics, Inc.) that uses a sensor array to is read a fingerprint. In order to work properly, the sensor array must be at least partially exposed in order to receive the finger of a user. Other types of IC packages that expose the surface of the integrated circuit are chemical and pressure sensors. Optical sensors may be covered by a lens element. Light sensitive elements on the surface of the IC die are left exposed in order to detect light. More generally, it is useful in many applications to leave at least a portion of the surface of an IC die exposed so that test points on the IC die may be probed. Alternatively, it may be useful to leave a portion of the IC die surface exposed so that an end-user of the IC device may incorporate the IC package into a larger system by forming electrical connections to points on the surface of the IC die selected by the end-user, rather than the manufacturer of the IC package.
For these types of devices, it is necessary to package the IC die in such a way that the edges and wires of the IC die are protected, but the sensor array and/or test points on the surface or the IC die remain completely exposed. The packaging is usually accomplished using some kind of molding process. However, this process is made more difficult by the need to prevent molding flash from forming on the IC sensor and by the need to compensate for variation in die thickness and die tilt. The exposed IC sensor surface is brittle and must be handled carefully to prevent it from shattering during the manufacturing process and in the field.
Also, these sensors are generally integrated into a handheld device, such as a mobile phone to check fingerprints, a portable glucose meter to check the composition of body fluids, or a web-cam to take a picture. The packaging of these sensors has to be very efficient, to make the sensor very adaptable for integration into a hand-held system using a conventional surface mount (soldering) process. The smallest possible package is the silicon sensor itself, without the packaging. However, this is not compatible with the surface mounting process. Standard packages, such as Dual-in-Line package (DIP) or Quad Flat Pack (QPF), increase the mounting areas because of their leads. Other packages, such as BGA, add an excessive amount of additional thickness to the sensor.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improving the packaging of an IC sensor that contains at least a partially exposed integrated circuit die surface.